buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Overlord Barty/Mine Danger World testing
This is the skeleton I've been testing with, yet to really test it against Magic World, but I'm relying on the fact that Golem is so damn good as a blocker to them, combined with some early aggresion to put in the work. Size 0 4 Armourknight Eagle Four probably seems excessive, but it lets me set up a full field of 0-1-2, is Cerebus fodder, and is just a nice piece of utility in general. I'm thinking of cutting a copy, since 4 does feel... cloggy at times. Size 1 4 Armourknight Ogre 4 Armourknight Hellhound 4 Armourknight Succubus Hellhound is so good. 6k defence is really good, since either you force a link attack, or they call something hyper offensive, which as a general rule means you can kill it the turn after. Dropped down Wizard because even though he's mostly outclassed, Cerebus targets are invaluable. Size 2 2 Armourknight Golem 4 Armourknight Cerebus 2 Axe-Head Dragon Dorcus 3 Fighting Dragon Deamon Godol Here's where things get tricky. The size two line-up for Danger world is so good, I mean two of the better walls in the game (Godol and Golem), Cerebus is probably the best utility thus far, and then offense is covered by Dorcus (Amazing card, like really),. Size 3 2 Armourknight Demon. Not here really. He's good to open, and is a remarkably good finisher, but he's not exceptional compared to the likeof some of the other world bosses. Items: 4 Hysteric Spear I'm not the biggest fan of weapons in all honest. Especially in here, since well Danger World are really good at holding the middle. Like I can't stress how good at holding the middle they are. This basically is in here because an item with Penetrate is to good not to be running all the same. Especially since it's 5k Penetrate. Spells: 3 Battle Aura Circle 3 Gourai ga Shingeki. 3 Survival Chance 2 Lord Aura Meditation 2 Invigorating Breath 4 Fighting Spirit Combination Spell line-up bugs me, because I'd love a bit more space in it, but this works well enough. Aura is only at 3 because as I said, great at holding the centre. Gourai is awesome (Hits basically everything you need to worry about), but I've never felt like I've needed more copies of it. Survival chance is your basic draw card, so worth while use. Meditation is good in a protracted game because you'll slowly eat at your guage, but it's not a pressing issue. Breath is only at 2 because I don't run enough weapons to want it higher, and 7 life is good enough in most cases. EDIT: Added combination for being a well deserved staple. Buddy: Armourknight Cerebus Reasoning: When I cast Cerebus, generally I am going to wind up minusing in the short term, and one life really helps to mitigate that effect. If testing proves it enough, I will be making Godol my buddy, sine damn is he a good wall right now. Have at it. Category:Blog posts